Match Made In Hell
by Pottermania Overloaded
Summary: Lily's falling for a Marauder. Not James, but Sirius. Summary sucks, check out the fanfic. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.
1. Potions Partner

**A/N: Please review!**

**1. Potions Partners  
><strong>

Hestia Jones was sitting next to me, talking about some guys she had been dating over the summer. My eyes were fixed on the doorway, watching my classmates file into the Potions classroom. Hestia fell silent, and I saw her gaping at the door. I turned my head to see that she was looking at none other than the infamous Marauders. All of them, except Peter who was nowhere to be seen, were surrounded by their own groups of fan-girls. Black and Potter walked to the back of the classroom. Both of them had stupid smirks etched across their faces. Remus, however, decided to sit next to me. He was the most decent of the four. We had been friends ever since our fifth year. His arm was covered with bandages, which were probably results of his transformations.

Remus gave me a smile as he sat down next to me. 'How was your summer, Lily?'  
>'Boring, like always. Though, some unexpected events took place.' I said referring to Prof. Dumbledore's decisions, on choosing the Head Students.<br>'Don't underestimate yourself. You deserved to be the Head Girl.'  
>'Well, actually I meant your friend, Potter. I think someone used a Confundus Charm. I expected you to be Head Boy.'<br>'Nah-' he started but was cut off by the stentorian bang which came from the back of the class. All of us turned around to see that Black and Potter had started a game of Exploding Snap.

'Where's Peter, by the way?' I asked.  
>'He thought of dropping Potions. He said that he was only getting worse at the subject.' he replied. 'There has been news that Slughorn is gonna assign us partners for this term. I just hope that I get a good partner.' he said and I glanced around the room to see that all of them were either gossiping or bewitching paper planes.<br>'It's gonna be hard finding someone in this room, who's good in Potions. We were having our class with Hufflepuffs.

Just then, Professor Slughorn entered the classroom, flashing Remus and I smiles as we were one of his favorite students. The rest of the class on acknowledging his presence, fell silent.. Slughorn walked to the front of the class and cleared his throat, ready for his speech. 'This is going to be your final year at Hogwarts and I expect all of you to get an O in my subject.' he spoke about the importance of our N.E.W.T s and how it affects our careers. 'Also, many of you might have heard', he continued, 'that this term, you will be assigned partners. Potions in N.E.W.T s level are really difficult to brew, and you will be needing the assistance of another person. You will be given an assignment to complete with your partner, and will be marked upon it. Don't take it as a joke.' he said directing his last statement to Black and Potter. 'These marks will be counted in your finals. So, all of you line up according to your first names.'

As directed, I stood up and went to stand behind Potter and in front of Mary Macdonald, one of my besties. Standing behind Potter was quite weird. He was really tall and I had to crane my neck to see who was infront of him. I was hoping not to end up being paired with him. Truth to be spoken, Potter was a troll at Potions.

'Take your seats, and sit one behind the other.' Slughorn instructed and I was relieved that I wasn't going to be Potter's partner.

As I took my seat, I glanced to my left to see Alice Rosier sitting with Frank Longbottom. She had fancied Frank for a long tie and was looking really pleased. Remus moved forward to take the seat next to me. But before he could sit, Professor Slughorn said, 'Mr. Lupin, kindly take the seat next to Mr. Potter. Mr. Smithers along with Mr. Pettigrew will not be taking Potions this year.' My jaw dropped open and horror was written across my face. That meant Black is partner.

Potter high-fived Remus, and Black passed by them, smirking. Potter and Remus were grinning and when Black moved past them, he mouthed the word 'homosexuals', causing both of them to narrow their eyes at him. He came and sat down next to me, the smirk having wiped off from his face. I looked at him with loathing as he shot me a nasty smile.

_I am gonna have a difficult time in Potions this term._


	2. Library Meeting

**2. Library Meeting**

I ran my hair brush through my pony-tail, my red hair gleaming in the light entering the dormitory I shared with Alice Rosier, Mary Macdonald and Hestia Jones. As I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my gaze wandered to the clock hanging on the wall. There were still twenty minutes left for my meeting with Black in the library.

'Ready for your study date?' Mary said, emphasizing on the word 'date'.

'It's anything but a date, okay? We're just going to discuss our Potions project. Get that?' I snapped.

'Chillax, Lily.' said Alice as she joined in our conversation. 'And why are you **  
><strong>getting hyper? Didn't you tease me after I talked to Frank, the first time?'

'Your case is different. You fancy Frank, and you were blushing so furiously that I couldn't help but join them.' I said referring to Mary and Hestia.

'Yeah whatever.' she replied.

'Shouldn't you be heading towards the library now? You don't wan to be late,d o you?' came Hestia's muffled voice from under the covers. 'Your voices are disturbing by beauty sleep.'

'Sorry Hest. But, really you should be giving Lily advice. She's going on her first date with Sirius Black.' Mary said.

'For Merlin's sake, it's not a date!'

'Did you just say date with Sirius Black?' Hestia said, who was now sitting upright on her bed.

'Yeah, Lily's going on a date with him.' said Alice.

'No, I'm not.' I said through gritted teeth, my face turning as red as my hair.

'Oh, Lily's getting angry.' Hestia said mocking me. 'Now you're not going to meet him with your hair tied up, are you?' She moved her hand to untie my hair, and I slapped her hand (quite hard, I think0.

'Ouch, Lily! You want my help or not?" Hestia shrieked.

'No, I don't.' I shot these words at heard before storming out of the dormitory.

* * *

><p><em>Damn, Damn, Damn,<em>  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Here, Here, Here<em>  
><em>I wish you were here<em>

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_  
><em>What I'd do to have you<em>  
><em>Near, Near, Near<em>  
><em>I wish you were here...<em>

I placed my a Muggle device that my parents had gifted me on the table as the song ended. I had been in the library, waiting since the last thirty minutes for Black to arrive. I glanced at the Quidditch pitch, and saw Potter and his teammates practising for the first game (Gryffindor v/s Slytherin), though Black was nowhere to be seen. Must be heading towards the library. _Or maybe having a snogfest with a bimbo._ I got up to look for another book on Potions, and added 'Potions for the Advanced' to the pile of books on the table. I went through the book jotting down the names of some Potions we could brew. After writing quite a few names, I saw Black enter the library. He was looking as if he had run a mile. He spotted me and walked up to my table. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by him.

'Don't even ask what happened.' he said sitting down on the chair opposite me. 'Had to convince Prongs to exempt me from practice today. But he wouldn't agree. I arranged a substitute, who landed himself up in the Hospital Wing. And so I had to look for another Beater. After I found one I ran into Peeves, who was carrying out his water-balloon prank. So, I was left with no other alternative than to take the long route.' he said as he finally finished.

'Okay' I managed to mumble. 'Shall we get to work?' He simply shrugged in reply.

'Well, I've referred to a few books, and-'

"Few? You call this Mt. Everest _'few books'_?" Black exclaimed pointing towards the pile of books I had arranged on the table.

"Keep your voice low Black. We're in the library." I replied with a stern look on my face. "So as I was saying, I've looked up a few Potions in-" Again I was cut off by the great buffoon.

"Weren't you saying that you've referred a few books?" he said enjoying the look of irritation which was apparent from my facial expression.

" You think it's a joke going on here?" The loudness of my voice was increasing.

"Nah. Personally, I find your company really boring."

"I'm so sorry to have disappointed you Black. But, unfortunately-"

"You were saying something about our assignment right Evans?" The bloke had the audacity to cut me off again.

"Well, I was thinking that we brew Polyjuice Potion. Professor Slughorn had mentioned that Potion in class. It can transform you into another individual. Something of that person is mixed with the Potion and after drinking it you change into that person. I doubt you know that seeing as you either bunk half of your classes or sleep through them."

"What are we? Second-years?That Potion is a really easy one. Anyone can brew it. And as it's easy some mediocre might attempt it too. I don't want my Potion to be the same as theirs."

"But the ingredients of this Potion will be easily available to us. And I think we should go for something simple."

"That's the problem, Evans. Simple is clearly not my style. I think we should do something a bit more _'complex'_."

"Alright if you are going to make all the decisions, then why don't you name the Potions that we can brew?"

"Give some options and then I'll choose." he said with a wink.

I threw him a dirty look and opened one of the books on the table. I flicked through the pages and found what I was looking for. _'Veritaserum'._ I explained about the Potion to him for about fifteen minutes. "Is it alright then?" When I didn't get a response from him I looked at him to see that he had plugged in the earphones of my iPod and was listening to a song with full volume. When he sensed my gaze he said, "Any problem, Evans?"

_This is enough!_

"Problem? Do you think that working on a Potion with you is the sole ambition of my life?" I literally shouted these words out.

"I listened to half of what you said, and believe me it was damn boring." he replied.

"So now it's my responsibility to make things interesting for you?" My loud voice had gathered both of us many curious stares. Black noticing several people's eyes on us said,

"Why are you so angry all the time? You know what? If I ever think of committing suicide, I'll jump from your temper level to your IQ level. No chances of me surviving."

"At least something good will be done. I don't think I'll find a place more pleasant than one without you!' I was now on my feet. I threw the nearest book I could see, which hit him squarely on his inflated head, resulting in Black in shouting out a loud 'Ouch!'.

Black opened his mouth to shout out a few (or may be a bit more) swear words. But, before I could reply to his snide comments about my temper, Madam Pince arrived.

"This is not a wrestling arena. Both of you get out of the library! OUT! OUT!"

I got hold of my bag with my hands trembling with anger. I walked out of the library, fuming over what had just happened. Never in the past six years was I thrown out of the library.

_I'm gonna kill you, Black._


	3. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**A/N- Here's the third chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**3. Gryffindor v/s Slytherin**

**Sirius' P.O.V**

I stared at the smoke coming out of Hagrid's hut as I sat near the window in my dormitory, pondering over the incidents that had taken place in the last hour. I shouldn't have used such harsh words on her. She was just concerned about the project and that was exactly the type of behaviour I would've expected from her. _"Anyways what's done is done"_ I thought as I shrugged off the topic from my mind. I bent down to pick my bag up, which had been carelessly thrown on the floor by me. I was just placing it near my trunk that I heard the dormitory door open. I turned around to see the three wankers I called friends, enter the dorm. James was in his Quidditch robes and was drenched in sweat, followed by a very exhausted Peter.

"How was the practice?" I asked as Remus walked in.

"It went well." James said, "If you don't count our Chasers and Seeker being hit by Bludgers quite frequently."

"Not to mention Samuel Jacobs being rushed to the infirmary." Peter added. "Just because of our stupid Beaters."

"Stop blaming him, guys." Remus said defending me, "You know Lily would've killed him had he not gone."

James snorted and I said, "Well, I got myself nearly killed by going as well."

"Would you please elaborate, Pads?" James said. I told them briefly about the library incident after which Remus and James chorused, "YOU DID WHAT?"

"Well, it's not a big deal, is it?"

"Big deal? You'll go and apologize to Evans." James said angrily.

"Oh get a life, James." Remus said, but then he turned to me and said, "Although, he is right. You should apologize to her."

"But, Remus I can't apologize to a girl. Let alone, Evans."

"You'll have to."James said. "But not before the match."

"Anyways which Potion did you decide to brew?" Peter questioned.

"We didn't." I replied. "She suggested a few and then you the rest of the story."

"You are simply hopeless, Sirius." Remus said with a tone of exhasperation. "James and I decided to make Polyjuice Potion." I snorted on hearing this. "And I recommend you mention Amortentia to Lily the next time you see her."

"Amortetia?"James asked wiggling his eyebrows. "The most powerful love potion in the world?"

"Yeah, you're right James." Remus said. "It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. We came across it while searching for ours."

"Thanks, Remus." I said as I ran my hand through my hair. "What would I do without you?"

"Oh and I forgot to tell you Padfoot." As I heard him speak I had a hunch that it had something to do with Quidditch. "We'll have Quidditch practice tomorrow from 5 a.m. before classes and then in the evening."

_Typical.._

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's P.O.V<strong>

The sound of an owl pecking at the window and Mary humming a song entered my ears. I poked my head out of the covers to see what time it was. It was 6:30 in the morning. Seriously, how Mary can get up so early, I'll never be able to understand.

"Mary?" I called out to her.

"Lily. are you awake?" she asked. "The sleeping beauty is awake?"

"Yeah, I am." I said not bothering to open my eyes. "Could you please let that owl in? It's making a lot of noise."

"Okay." Mary said as I heard her open the window, and then speak again. "It's for you Lils. Whoa. there's a rose, too."

"For me?" I asked as I got out of the bed and took the letter and a white rose from her hand. Though I was confused, I opened the letter with a burning curiosity.

_O fair maiden, with this letter,_  
><em>I send my apologies.<em>  
><em>For the rudeness and misery I gave,<em>  
><em>Forgive me please.<em>  
><em>Banish the resentment you had for me,<em>  
><em>When I so badly offended you.<em>  
><em>For I should've expected the outrage,<em>  
><em>I got from a Shrew like you.<em>

_Don't mind the last sentence. It was all I could think of to rhyme with the previous one. Hope you forget the old things._

_Yours LOVINGLY,_  
><em>Siriusly HOT Black. <em>

A smile grew on my face as I completed reading the letter. I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. I scribbled two words on the parchment and tied it to the owl which flew out with my reply. The two words on it were :  
><em>Apology Accepted..<em>

* * *

><p>"Welcome peeps!" Fabian Prewett spoke on the microphone. "to the first Quidditch match of the season. We have the excellent Gryffindor team-" Half of the crowd erupted into cheers. "-playing against the Slytherins" The Slytherins amongst the crowd cheered as the rest of them booed. The Slytherin and Gryffindor teams entered the Quidditch pitch issuing more cheers from the crowd.<p>

"Captains, shake hands." Madam Hooch said as James Potter and Regulus Black exteded their hands to shake the other's. "I want a fair game from all of you." After giving each other an angry glare, they mounted their brooms and the fourteen players rose high into the air. Madam Hooch blew the whistle as she realeased the Quaffle.

"And the game begins!" Fabian continued. "Mulciber has the Quaffle and he passes it to Parkinson who passes it back to him. But he drops it, and the Quaffle is caught by Macdonald. She moves to goal, but is-ouch- hit by a nasty Bludger sent by Avery. Mulciniber has the Quaffle now and he aims to goal. Jacobs misses the Quaffle by an inch and Slytherin scores. 10-0 to Slytherin."

I along with the other Gryffindors moaned. Although I couldn't play it, watching Quidditch pleased me immensly.

"Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle. Mulciber passes it to Parkinson who passes it back to him. Smith tries to take the Quaffle-but is hit by a Bludger sent by Avery-and Parkinson sends the Quaffle to one of the hoops and Slytherin scores again- looks like the Slytherins are in form today- and there's another goal by Parkinson- Potter come on- where are your Chaser skills?" he said as Professor McGonagall looked at him with a stern look on her face. "Not my question Professor." he added hastily. " A girl in the stands asked."

Just as Fabian finished the sentence, Potter zoomed across the field to where Nott was with the Quaffle. He said something to the Slytherin boy which caused Nott's face to turn a deep shade of red. Potter moved forward and before the other boy could react, he was flying towards the Gryffindor goal posts with the Quaffle in his hand.

"My Chaser skills haven't gone anywhere. " Potter shouted as the Quaffle went past the Slytherin Keeper and into one of the three hoops. "I just save the best for the last, Fab."

"Nott doesn't look very pleased." I said to Alice "Whatever Potter said is really bugging him."

"Well the good part is we scored." Alice replied.

"Well, that was a magnificent goal. Potter has the Quaffle with him and he passes it to Macdonald- back to Potter and I think that he might score again. And the bludger by Avery sends the Quaffle flying out of his hands and into Slytherin's possession. And Nott scores again." Fabian said as everyone except the Slytherins groaned.

Half an hour later, the Slytherins were in lead and the Gryffindors were losing very badly.

"The score is 190-50 to Slytherin who is currently in possession of the Quaffle and Mulciber scores once more." Fabian said in a bored (more of a disappointed) tone. "Looks like the Slytherin Seeker has seen the Golden Snitch." he said as all the boredom from his voice vanished.

Regulus dived, followed by the Gryffindor Seeker, Dylan Cooper. Both of them were just a feet above the ground and Regulus's hand seeking the Snitch. The silence was deadening as his fingers brushed the surface of the Snitch. Just then Fabian's voice rang through the pitch as Regulus got hit by a Bludger.

"Black has missed the Snitch which has been caught by Cooper earning a hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor! All thanks to the Bludger sent by-well- Black!" Fabian shouted amidst the racket. All of the students in the stands were now standing up cheering for the Gryffindors.

"We won!" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Yeah! And that too because of Black." I said with equal enthusiasm. "Was he not the arrogant git he is, I could just kiss him."

On the Quidditch pitch everyone was congratulating Black.

"Party in the Gryffindor Common room." Cooper shouted earning approvals from everyone. As I walked towards the group, some of them looked at me with a tinge of disappointment in their eyes.

"Don't worry, guys." Black said with a smirk on his face. " We have the Head Boy's permission."

"You know I was not going to stop you all." I replied.

"Oh, then you are invited, too." he said as he turned his attention to his group of fan girls that had come down from the stands to congratulate I turned to walk, Black looked at me and winked.

_I walked to the Gryffindor Common room with a smile on my face._

**Please, REVIEW if you have any suggestions.**


	4. A Weird Sort Of Feeling

**4. A WEIRD SORT OF FEELING**

When I entered the Gryffindor Common Room after my Patrols, the party was in full swing. All the residents of the Gryffindor tower seemed to be in a frenzy because of their victory. I spotted my friends sitting on the armchairs near the fire and walked towards the group.

"Hey Lily." Mary said as I sat down, "Enjoyed the game?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But I don't understand why people fuss so much about Quidditch. It's just a game. I mean I just saw while patrolling, a couple of Slytherins crying over their loss." I said.

"Must have made a bet." Alice said rolling her eyes.

" I heard that many bets had been placed this time." Hestia said looking up from her copy of Witch Weekly.

"Why?" Alice asked "What was so special this time?"

"Three words- Potter and Black." Hestia said as we all burst out laughing. As she said that my gaze wandered to where Black was sitting. I could see him sitting with his usual group of friends laughing heartily. I looked at him, his dark locks falling majestically over his eyes, that were grey like a stormy sky.

My view was obstructed by a girl who sat in front of him. She wasn't a Gryffindor; I knew that. And nor was I in the mood to tell her off for being in our Common Room as it would result in getting comments from Black and Potter. I could clearly imagining Potter saying "Oh come on Evans. Don't be such a goody two shoes.", Black adding "Yeah, see our Head Boy. Live a little." and a livid looking me storming out of the Common Room.

"Lily, I asked you something."

"Huh?" I said in a confused voice.

"Do you want some Pumpkin Juice?" Mary asked me with a goblet in her hand.

"Oh -sorry. Thank You." I muttered causing the three girls sitting with me to chuckle as I forced a smile.

Why was I so bothered? Just because a student is breaking rules and I'm not doing anything? Yeah. That's it. Nothing else. Seeing the girl in the Common Room was bothering me; not seeing her with Siri- I mean Black. The former part was the explanation; _or was the latter?_

**It's a really short chapter, I know. But, I won't be updating for a while because of my exams. So, I updated the first part of the chapter. The next I'll upload will be the last chapter and then I'll do another story or maybe a songfic.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do these first years make so much noise?" Alice said for the umpteenth time as she tried to write her Potions essay. Truth to be spoken that group of excited first years really were making a lot of noise. "It's horrible. This essay. I mean can't the Potion be enough for marks? Why do we have to write this thing down?" She said making a face.

"Come on." I said as I referred to the book that was open in front of me. "It's not that difficult."

"Yeah, it's so easy for you to say that." Alice said still not looking up from her work.

"Well, at least you managed to brew the Potion fine." I replied. "I mean working with Black. It was like suicide."

"Oh really Lils? I know you enjoyed those Potion brewing sessions with Black."

I just made a disgusted face at her. Though, a part of what she said was true; I liked Black's company. He had a nice sense of humor and was fun to be with.

"No I did not." I replied. "It's just nice to hear jokes but still he's such a pain. Can't even do a single thing properly. And I thought he would be good at such things you know for his pranks and all. But seriously I asked him to put Ashwinder eggs and he put some Betony in it."

"Isn't Betony used to treat mad dog bites?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I said as she burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that his nick name you know Padfoot." Alice said while chuckling softly. "It sort of seems like the name of a dog to me." As she said that I also started laughing.

"Hey Evans!" I heard someone call out. I came to know who that someone was when Madam Pince started shouting, "For God's sake it's a library you can't just start shouting. Students here get disturbed by people who pay such little regard to books." she said as she saw Black drop a book down and move on without caring to pick it up.

"Aren't you shouting and disturbing the students too?" Black said and moved in my direction.

"I went to check up on the Potion a few minutes ago." he said as he took a seat next to me. "And it is of a sort of a pale pink color. I think we just need to add the Rose Thorns now?"

"Pale pink?" I exclaimed. "When did you go to check it?"

"About 15 to 20 minutes ago."

"15 or 20?" I demanded sharply.

"Er- 17 minutes." he said cowering away from my glare.

"And you're telling me now?" I grabbed his hand and rushed both of us out of the library and into the room where we where brewing the Potion.

"What-?" he gasped. The Potion had seemed to darken.

"Where are the Rose Thorns?" I said starting to panic. If anything went wrong with the Potion, it would not be good. Firstly, I would get very low marks. Secondly, this Potion could go badly wrong. Really bad.

"Calm down it's somewhere here." he said searching through the cupboard.

"Fast." I muttered. After a few moments when he didn't find it I rushed to the cupboard and said, "It's right in front of you and you are searching Merlin knows where."

I took a hand full of Rose Thorns and put it into the cauldron. After stirring it for a few minutes, I stood back and waited for it to finish brewing.

"So I believe the Potion is nearly complete?" Black asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah. But I'll only be sure if it has a mother of pearl sheen after approximately 10 minutes." I said checking my watch.

"Oh." he said with a little disappointment.

"Anything bugging you?" I asked.

"Nothing much."

"What? Come on Sirius you can tell me."

"Did you just call me Sirius?"

"Huh? That's your name right?" After I realized what I had said I started to blush.

"Forget it." he said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"It has a mother of pearl sheen now as you said it should." he said pointing at the cauldron. I poured some Potion in a vial.

"Have you completed the essay?" I said as an attempt to strike a conversation.

"Well, I've figured out 1/4th of it."

"And when are you planning to do the rest?"

"When I've written down what I've figured out which should be done by tomorrow evening."

I laughed at his expression and said, "Do you want any help completing any part of it?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks a lot." he said running his hand through his hair absentmindedly. Did I mention how cute he was looking? In spite of the disoriented look on his face, he was looking rather charming. Now I realized why all the girls in Hogwarts swooned over him. _'Snap out of it Lils.' _a little voice in my head said and I listened to it saying, _'You are acting like a school-girl who's having a crush.' _Well I am a school girl, I thought arguing with- myself.

"Anything troubling you?" I asked seeing the look on his face.

"No. Don't bother." he said shrugging off the matter. "How come you didn't go home for Christmas?"

"My parents have gone to Paris with my sister and her boyfriend, Vernon Dursely. Funny name if you ask me.

"You didn't go?"

"Well, dud."

"Why?"

"Are you implying that I should have gone so that you could, for a while, breathe freely?"

"No. I'm just curious."

"Tuney wanted Mum and Dad to get to know Dursely better. I didn't go because she said she doesn't want a freak like me around to spoil her relationship." I finished as my eyes welled up with tears.

"She called you a freak?"

"Yeah." I said and grew quiet.

"But she's your sister."

"You are saying that as if you have the best sibling in this whole wide world."

"Reggie is just- I." he paused and then said. "It wasn't his fault that he believed every lie that my parents fed him and thought that I was choosing the wrong path. Still I wish he could have understood."

I hugged him and for a moment we both comforted each other. When I pulled apart he gave me a smile which produced butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

><p>The next day we met in the library to finish our essay. I completed my essay and helped him do his. As all of our friends had gone home for Christmas, we spent a lot of time in each other's company. Alice had not gone home but she was usually off to the Hufflepuff Common Room with Frank Longbottom. It was Christmas Eve and I was sitting in the Common Room. It was empty except for two fifth year and the dark haired wizard I'd grown grown to fancy over the past month. He was reading a Quidditch magazine. After some time, he looked at his wrist watch and then snapped his magazine shut. He yawned widely and then got up.<p>

"Hey Evans!" he shouted.

"What is it Black?"

"Fancy a stroll in the moonlight?"

Though I would've loved to go with him I said, "Go alone."

"No. It's no fun breaking rules alone."

"Okay then."

I got up and followed him out of the Common room. We walked for a while and then I asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the kitchens of course."

"You are feeling hungry at this time of the night?" I asked because it was nearly midnight. He just shrugged. We reached the painting and he tickled the pear. The look of familiarity on my face made him ask, "You've been here before?"

"Of course. There's no student in 7th year who hasn't been to the kitchens."

"I'm impressed Evans."

Some of the house elves on seeing us rushed towards us and started offering us delicacies. Black stuffed as many snacks in his mouth as he could while I ate some chocolate cake.

"You done eating?" I asked after a while.

"Do you think so?" said Black. Though how he managed to speak with his mouth filled with food, I didn't know.

"Disgusting." I muttered "Hurry up, then."

He finished eating the eclairs and we thanked the house-elves who simply bowed down in front of us.

"Let's use this shortcut." said Black pointing towards a door.

"Okay." I simply said. We walked in silence but stopped in our tracks when we heard footsteps approaching us.

"It's McGonagall and Flitwick." whispered Black. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside a broomstick cupboard. I listened heard and only when I was sure that the teachers had gone, did I begin to move. I opened the door and saw Peeves the Poltergeist cackling at the end of the corridor. He moved forward and out of sight still cackling. I was just about to step out that held my hand; his touch merely sent shivers down my spine. I looked at him as he had just pulled me back inside and he said pointing to the top of the doorway, "Mistletoe."

I glanced up and then looked back at him, stepping closer. I could see my green eyes reflected in his grey ones. He leaned closer to me and our faces were just an inch apart. He was probably hesitating and so I put aside the distance between us. It was a sweet and passionate kiss. After a few minutes which seemed to pass like seconds we pulled apart and grinned at each other.

"Happy Christmas, Evans."

"Happy Christmas to you too Black."

* * *

><p><em>I lose myself in your emerald eyes,<em>  
><em>And your soothing voice makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine.<em>  
><em>Your beautiful auburn hair, under the blessed sun shines,<em>  
><em>Despite the distances between us, I think you are mine.<em>

_-S.O.B. _

**_THE END_**


End file.
